Endangered love?
by Wand Child
Summary: Innocent invitations to confusing feelings..the fight for one boy equals endangered love...and mixed emotions...
1. Innocent invites

**Endangered love…?**

**Chapter 1**

**The invitations**

**(A/N: The band are all in year/grade 8 at highland park high school.)**

" So, what d'ya think?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Awesome idea!" Freddy replied

Katie blushed slightly at his remark but moved on quickly.

"Thanks, er, Summer?" Katie asked uncomfortably

" Yeah, it's awesome as Freddy said, but, why now? Whats the occasion?"

"Well, I just thought that knowbody's had a party for ages, especially with me as host. So I decided that this weekend would be a good time to have one." Katie replied knowingly.

"Cool yeah, I've just realised how long its been since we had a party at yours." Zack said suddenly, this was his first contribution to the conversation.

The band including back up singers were all sitting in the dining hall at lunch. Just as they were finishing, Katie had pulled out the invites.

"Yeah, I know, wasn't it like in the summer of sixth Grade?" Katie answered.

"I think so, or was it…?"

"No wait, it was right at the beginning of seventh Grade, I remember because that was the time that Freddy got himself locked in your garage Katie!" Marta explained cutting off Zack.

"Oh yeah, I was hoping that we had forgotten about that already." Freddy said quietly.

"How could we man? That was a classic!" Alicia pointed out.

"Anyway, back to this." Summer said, holding up the invite.

"Ooooooh, a party!"

"Hey give that back!" Zack said standing up suddenly.

Two of the schools popular sluts had snatched the invite from Summer's hand.

"And why should we?" Said Stella, one of the girls.

"Because **I **said so!" Freddy said pulling Zack down and standing up himself.

"Oh Freddy, didn't see you there." Said the other girl, Miranda flicking her hair flirtasiously.

"Yeah well, now you have, you can give us back the invite!" Freddy said, ignoring Miranda and Stella's desperate attempts to attract him.

"Well as it's you, here." Said Miranda thrusting the invite at him. He snatched it back and gave it to Summer. He sat down and the two girls strutted off towards their other plastic friends.

"Thanks Spazzy!"

"No worries tink, anytime" Replied Freddy

"So, this party…?

End of chapter – Hope you liked it…please review even if you hate it…thanx…xxx


	2. Powerful scream

**Thanks to my first ever reviewer…**

**Remussweetie: **Thanx for reviewing, it's my first EVER fanfic so hopefully it will get better the more I write…plz review after this chapter…hope you like it…xxx

**Chapter 2** **Powerful scream**

The bell rang for the end of the school day at 3:20pm, it was 3:15pm.

Katie was sitting at the front desk in her history class staring at the clock and tapping her pen in time with its tick. Another pen tap entered the ticking zone, Katie looked around to see who had joined in with her. She guessed before she got to his place, Freddy, who else?

He grinned at her when they made eye contact; she turned a light shade of pink but still returned a small smile.

The bell rang through the school loud and clear. Shouts, chatter, laughs and noise was heard everywhere.

"Ok, read chapter 7 for homework, in your History of Life books for tomorrow. Yes Freddy, tomorrow." Mr Farbrook said looking at Freddy's face.

People started filing out of the room until only Katie, Summer, Freddy, Zack and the two plastic girls Miranda and Stella remained. Mr Farbrook strode out of the classroom whistling to himself happily.

"Look, I'm gunna be a few more minutes, so you guys go ahead, I'll meet you by the gate." Katie said sighing.

"Alrite," Zack replied, "Come on Sum."

"Ok." Summer followed Zack out of the room.

Freddy hung back for a moment, he hesitated then stepped towards Katie.

"Hey," he touched her shoulder, "you sure?" He said gesturing towards Stella and Miranda.

"Freddy, course I'm sure, I can look after myself, I'll only be a minuate, go on, I'll catch you up."

"Well, ok then," He walked towards the door looking back at her sitting there every few steps he took.

She muttered to herself "Aww he's so sweet, he cares about me so much that he doesn't wanna leave me on my own."

"Yeah, he may care about you, but soon you'll be Katie, who? And don't even think about going near him!"

Katie turned around slowly in her seat to find Miranda and Stella standing right behind her.

"Oh I get it, so is it both of you that likes him?" She replied

"Duh!" Said Stella

"So how is that going to work exactly? Are you both gunna take turns going out with him or something…presuming he says yes of course."Katie said faking being confused.

Miranda glared at her. Katie ignored this and turned back to her desk and began to put her belongings back into her bag.

**OoOoO **

A sudden scream stopped Freddy in his tracks.He was quite a way from the classroom by now, but any scream could reach here from the classroom if powerful enough…couldn't it? Could it possibly be….."KATIE!"

Freddy ran for his life, he dropped his bag as it was weighing him down,he carried on sprinting down the corridor towards the History classroom. He ran to the door, nobody was in there, but wait he thought, what if she was on the floor…? He walked in, his heart thumping in his chest, he scanned the floor in search of her body, nothing…..and then…he saw it!

End Chapter 2 – plz review, hope you liked it!xxx 


	3. The slowest seconds

Hey people…thanx for reviewing my story… 

**Remussweetie:** Thanx for your review, yeah I hope chapter two was better and I hope it will all get better in the future chapters too, lol, nice joke…hope you like this chapter…xxx

**Butterflyblonde: **thanx…yes a cliffy…hope you like nxt chappie…xxx

**Me: **thanx…yeah Katie and Freddy forever…there the best couple..xxx

**Degrassicouples93: **Thanx…I will…xxx

**mAzDa-ChiCk: **Thanx, yeah I got it from that, thought that it fitted in quite nicely…xxx

**Unknow Rocker: **Thanx for reviewing, erm..is your name supposed to be Unkown Rocker? If so, sorri it just came up as unknow when you reviewed!Hope you like this chappie…xxx

Well here you are guys, this is the next chappie for you, oh and the next one might take a little longer than these have coz I'm working on it to make it better…I'll do my best time-wise though…xxx

**Chapter 3 The slowest seconds**

At first he thought she was dead, but then he saw that she was trying to move. He dropped to his knees to help her.

"Katie, who….who did this to you?" Freddy asked her caustiously.

"Mmmph…m…mmph ah…sterl…ah." She was finding it hard to reply or even speak for that matter, but Freddy understood somehow who it was, Miranda and Stella, maybe he only understood because they were the last two people in the room with Katie, or maybe he new that they were capable of this.He looked at Katie, she was uncomfortable.

"Can you sit up?" Freddy asked calmly

"I…" She began a reply but then decided it would be a whole lot easier if she just nodded.

She moved her arms with ease, she bent them to support her body. The top half of her body slowly moved upwards until she was sitting up properly. She lent against the wall and breathed deeply.

"I have to get someone, but don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Freddy said with the worried look on Katie's face.

He got out his phone and dialled Zack's number, it rang twice before he answered.

"Zack? It's Freddy."

"Hey man, where are you?"

"Look, don't ask questions, just do as I ask please, and hurry."

"Erm, alrite, shoot." Zack replied a little confused

"Ok, Katie's got hurt, don't ask how or why, I'll explain later, we're in the History classroom B38, I need you and Summer to get a teacher right now to come here ok? I'll ring the ambulance and Katie's mum." Freddy spoke quickly, but Zack took in every word.

"Alrite, we're on our way."

They both hung up the phone.

**OoOo**

"Zack, whats going on?" Summer asked frantically running after her boyfriend.

"Just follow me Sum, I'll explain when we get nearer." He grabbed her hand to hurry her up.

The corridors were deserted, but Zack and Summer kept going.They ran up to the office and skidded to a holt. Zack rang the bell several times to let the teachers know that they were in a hurry. Finally someone came.

"Zackery whats the rush?" Summer asked before the woman could say anything.

"Yes?" Said the woman behind the desk.

"There's someone hurt, in the History room, B38, Katie Brown. Please hurry!" Zack started tapping the desk in frustration.

"Ok, I'll get my medical things, I'm right behind you." The woman said calmly.

Zack grabbed Summers hand once again and they both began sprinting back down the corridor, now Summer even more so.

"Whats exactly….happened, to Katie?" Summer asked breathlessly as they ran.

"I dunno, Freddy just said she was hurt and to get a teacher real quick."

They eventually got to the corridor the classroom was on.

Freddy looked up as they both entered the room.

"Oh my god, Katie!" Zack and Summer said in unison.

"What happened?" Summer crouched down next to her best friend.

"Erm, she can't speak easily at the moment," Freddy said, "But, it was Stella and Miranda."

"Oh my god those Bitches!" Summer said with a fierce frown, she had slackened up over the years the band had been together.

Soon after the woman from the office arrived and got Katie more comfortable and cleaned up some scratches and cuts she had. The amulance came a little while after, followed by Katie's mum. The Paramedics oaded Katie into the ambulance, Katie's mum, Freddy, Zack and Summer joined her and they left for the hospital.

**End of chapter 3 – Hope you all liked it…as I said before chapter 4 may take a little while longer to be uploaded coz I need to work on a few areas of it. I'll be as quick as I can…plz review…xxx**


	4. Nervous soul for a cured heart

Hey guys, thanks to all my brill reviewers and sorry it took so long…(I went on my hols and wrote a one-shot and this chapter over again…also chapter 5 again too…hope it's ok).

**Chapter 4**

**Nervous soul for a cured heart**

When they got to the hospital, Freddy, Zack, Summer and Katie's mum had to wait outside the room while Katie got treated. They all decided together that Katie's mum should go in on her own first.

**Katie's Pov**

_The door swung forwards and I could hear my mum's high-heeled shoes echoing across the clean shiny floor. A few seconds later the curtain pulled back and there she stood. She has dark hair like me but has green eyes instead. Her hair is pulled back tightly into a slightly messy bun…after a days work no wonder it's a bit messy…she is a bit of a stress head and a worrier. She looked me up and down gave a great sigh and then said,_

"_Oh, Katie."_

"_Pretty bad hey?" I replied, I could finally talk, with a little pain but not much, and no way as much as earlier. Her eyes began to water as she slid onto the bed and put her arm around me. Then she gave another big sigh and said after a moments pause._

"_Katie, who…who did this to you?" "I mean, Freddy said something about two girls and the History classroom, but he was in such a state, well, it was hard to understand."_

_I looked up at her, she looked down at me…our eyes held contact but only for a moment, I looked away first. I opened my mouth to try to explain…but I didn't know where to start. I looked at her again but decided to say something this time._

"_I'll, I'll tell you later mum, please?" I pleaded._

"_Ok honey."_

_She clambered off the bed and turned around to face me._

"_Mum?"_

"_Yes love?"_

"_Can you send Freddy in?"_

"_Of course honey." She kissed the top of my head and then left the room._

End Katie's Pov 

Katie's mum came out of the ward and walked towards Freddy, Zack and Summer.

"How is she?" Summer asked hastily.

"She's fine, but she wants to see Freddy." She gestured towards him.

"Oh, right." Freddy replied looking very nervous at the thought. Truth be told he was nervous as hell. Zack gave him a thumbs up as Freddy walked towards the ward entrance. He pushed the door open and walked through it swung shut behind him leaving the air quite empty from noise. He walked towards Katie's cubicle, and hesitated before pulling back the curtain. Katie looked up as he walked a little further in and pulled the curtain closed again.

"Hey…" Katie said watching Freddy curiously.

"Hey." He replied walking even further into the cubicle so as to stand by the side of her bed. Instead he decided to sit on it near to her.

Katie waited for silence until she spoke.

"Freddy, I…" She began "Well, I, it's just, well, well, thanks, for…you know."

"It's ok Katie, glad I got there when I did hey?" He replied deep in thought.

"Yeah." She let out a small laugh; to her it sounded a very nervous laugh.

"Erm, I need to, er, I guess, I, I need to tell you…something." She said stuttering and going slightly pink.

"Er, I need to tell you, something…too." He said, incredibly nervous by this point.

"Ok, well, you first this time." She said relieved.

"Er, oh god, erm…ok, here goes…I, I well, I," He closed his eyes, sighed, and keeping them shut said, "I, really like you, Katie…more than, more than a friend…" He was so afraid to open his eyes, there was total silence and this is what scared him, he opened one eye, then opened both as soon as he saw the expression on Katie's face. She was grinning broadly from ear to ear.

"Freddy, I like you more than a friend too…" He gave her a huge grin and then jumped off the bed. He walked towards her, his heart thumping. He lent in close to her. She lent in closer, so close that they touched lips. After a while they both pulled apart, they stared at each other. He brushed her shoulder as they both lent in again. This time they only pulled away when they heard a small cough from behind. Freddys head whipped round and Katie looked past him.

"Well if you guys are at it, what d'ya say Sum?" Zack gave all three of them a small smirk.

"Zackery!" Summer said in a pretend annoyed tone.

Freddy smiled at Katie and then got off the bed. He walked over to Zack and Summer walked towards Katie.

"Been busy then?" Summer asked giggling.

"Shut up!" Katie replied playfully punching her best friends arm.

"Well I think you make a great couple, I knew all along that you two would get together eventually." Summer said smiling.

"Thanks, I'm just so happy now." Katie replied grinning widely.

**Meanwhile**

"Wow, way to go man!" Zack said slapping Freddy on the back.

"Thanks, I can't believe she feels the same way though."

"Hey, listen man, me an' Sum' were the same way to begin with. We couldn't believe it when we both had to do the same truth question at Alicia's birthday, and both liked each other. But, since everyone knew that we liked each other barr us, I guess it was obvious that you guys would get us together." Zack said remembering the memory clearly.

"Yeah I guess so." Freddy replied.

"An' everyone knew that you and Katie liked each other too, but we didn't really need to interfere there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Freddy said happily.

"Man, I'm always right."

"Shut up man."

**End of chapter. Please review: I think maybe this chapter was a bit clishaed (urgh I can't spell that word!). Anyway tell me what you think. xxx**


	5. First day back

Hey guys…thanks for all your reviews. Sorry it's been so long since I updated on this story. It's mainly coz of loads of schoolwork at the mo' and I posted a one-shot not so long ago and so I thought I'd let you all read that and then I'd go back to this one. Well here it is…the long awaited chapter 5! Enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

**First day back**

A day later Katie left the hospital with only a few bruises. She had decided to post-pone the party for a couple of weeks.

Katie's alarm went off loudly in her ear. It was 6:15am.

'Urgh, too early.' She thought to herself. But she knew that it would take a while to get back into her routine on a school morning especially as she had to wash her hair. Today was that day. She got out of bed and switched her alarm off. Glaring at it, she grabbed her towel and headed for the shower.

Deciding what to wear each day wasn't a big deal as such; it was more the fact that she had her own style, along with the band. So she did want to look as nice as possible. She searched through her wardrobe and found her favourite jeans, slightly baggy, but very comfy. She found a clean miss sixty top and put that on too. Then she grabbed her converse, bag and jacket and went downstairs.

Two whole hours later, she was ready.

"Bye mum, see yah later." She called through the house.

"Yeah, bye sweetie, have a good day." She called back, coming down the stairs.

"I'll try." She replied before opening the front door.

It was a cloudy day, but it still seemed to be fairly bright. Katie looked ahead of her. Zack lived opposite and was just coming out of his house.

"Hey Posh!" He shouted across the road.

"Hey Zack…you ok?" She shouted back.

He crossed the road and walked towards her.

"Yeah great you?" He said, nearer her now.

"Yeah ok thanks." She replied, "Shall we go?"

"Sure."

They walked off down the pavement together chatting happily. Freddy only lived a few doors down from Katie, so they reached his house fairly quickly. The approached his house and knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Mornin' babe." Freddy said, kissing Katie after closing the door.

"Hey." She replied smiling.

"Hey Zack-Attack!" Freddy said looking at Zack while they slapped hands.

"Alrite Spazzy." He replied grinning.

They had a few streets until Summer's house. When they got there she was already waiting, sat on her outside wall.

"Hey guys, awwww, you two look so sweet." She said looking at Freddy and Katie holding hands.

"Summer!" Katie and Freddy said in unison.

"Sorry." She said, jumping off the wall. She gave Zack a quick kiss on the lips, took his hand in hers and set off. Zack shrugged at Freddy and Katie, before allowing himself to be pulled off down the road.

**Ooo**

When they got through the school gates, they were greeted with a few unusual looks in Katie's direction but overall they got the usual 'Hey' and nods in their direction. They were quite a popular group throughout the school, the band included. They had a lot of fans throughout the school as well. Mainly girls claiming to be in love with Freddy or Zack. They did however; get the odd guy that, well, lets say, decided to stalk one of the girls. Or, send them love letters anonymously saying things like 'tonight is the night our dreams will come true, you'll be with me and I'll be with you.'

They got to their form room, well, Freddy, Katie's and Summer's. Zack's was a bit further down the corridor. Zack and Summer had a quick goodbye kiss , while Freddy headed towards the door. Realising that nobody was following, he turned around to face the other three.

"Well, I'd better go, see yah later guys." Zack said gradually walking backwards, getting further away.

"Ok, see yah man." Freddy waved a hand.

He turned to the two girls. He gave Summer a quizzical look and then it dawned on him. He looked at Katie. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Please Freddy, don't make me…don't make me go in."

"I won't, I won't make you do anything you don't want to." He stepped towards her and slowly put his arms around her. She hugged him back tightly. She knew he meant it…he meant every word.

"I'll go and explain to miss Wallace." Summer said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks Sum." Freddy replied.

"No problem." She answered looking sympathetically towards Katie.

Summer walked into the classroom and disappeared. Freddy and Katie broke apart, Katie wiped her tear stained cheeks and Freddy took a piece of Katie's hair and put in behind her ear.

"You do know that I will always be here for you, don't you?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Freddy, you really have been great."

"That's what I'm here for." He lent in and gave her a kiss.

Summer and Miss Wallace came out of the classroom and towards Freddy and Katie.

"Ok, Summer has told me everything that has happened, and I have notified the head teacher Miss Varley. The two girls, Miranda and Stella have been removed from my classroom via the other door and have been sent to see her. Katie, you may have to go and see her at some point also, but, it is more than likely that the girls will be suspended if not expelled."

"Thank you Miss."

"It's ok Katie, now, would you like to come in, or not?"

"Er, not today, I think I'd rather stay out of view of as many people as possible."

"Ok, well there are only a couple more minutes left of form time, so you won't have to wait long. I am afraid people may stare and wonder, and no doubt it will somehow get around about what happened, but I am sure you will have your friends support. I'll mark you three in."

"Thanks Miss." Katie called.

The bell rang about a minute or so later and Freddy, Summer and Katie made their way slowly to their first lesson.

'It's going to be a long day.' Katie thought to herself. She sighed and sank into her seat. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her arms. Everyone's voices slowly fading away into the distance. She was in another world.

End Chapter: Ok so hope you liked it plz review.I have decided that the band is in year 9/9th grade instead now. I just think it's better that way. xxx


	6. Confrontation

Hiya you guys…I'm soooo extremely sorry for how long it has taken me to update but I have been sooo busy…well here it is…chapter six!

**Confrontation**

Later that day Katie was called from her fourth period, to the headmistress's office. She got up slowly and walked towards the door. As she was opening it, she glanced back towards Freddy; he gave her a reassuring look so she walked out of the room and into the corridor. She had been dreading this moment for some time now.

She was standing outside the head's office, rooted to the spot. She didn't know if they were in there or not. By 'they' she ment Stella and Miranda. She didn't know if she was ready to face them yet, or if she ever would be. She steadied herself and knocked once on the door.

"Enter." Came the Head's voice almost immediately.

Katie opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark. The only light came from the window where a silhouetted figure stood, by the fact that there was no sound at all, Katie assumed that it was just herself and Miss Varley in the room. It was a fairly large room, with a big desk and three comfortable looking chairs. There was a lamp in one corner, and some small trinkets placed on random tables and shelves. Katie had only been in here once before but for a different reason entirely. In her first year, Summer and herself had been questioned on what they knew of a boy that called himself the 'M edition'. They didn't even know who he was, but they had heard of him. A small cough brought Katie back to the 'here and now.' Katie moved further into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Take a seat." Miss Varley said gesturing towards one of the comfy looking chairs.

Katie moved towards it and sat down. Miss Varley sank into her own chair opposite.

"Well now Katie, I think you know my reasons for me asking you here, do you not? Miss Varley asked.

Katie nodded. She remembered the way Miss Varley talked. It was kind of old fashioned, but somehow it sounded right and seemed to fit in.

"I would just like to go over what happened on that day after school, unless you object of course, but obviously it would be easier to come to a conclusion as to what to do." Miss Varley said.

"No, it's ok, I don't mind going over it." Katie replied shaking her head.

"Oh good," Miss Varley smiled. "So, start from the beginning."

**Ooo**

"Ok, well, I think we've got everything haven't we, nothing more to add?" Miss varley asked some 20 minutes later.

"No, that's everything I think." Katie replied.

"Ok, good, well thank you Katie, you may go, I'll be in touch, I'll probably call you in again tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks Miss." Katie stood up and walked towards the door, she turned around and smiled at the headmistress before opening the door and disappearing out of it.

The lunch bell rang five minutes later. Katie gathered up her school things and went to lunch with Freddy, Zack and Summer.

"So, what did she ask?" Summer questioned as soon as they were out the classroom door.

"Oh, she just wanted more detail about what happened." Katie replied.

"So, what you wanna do? Eat then go outside? Go outside with food? Eat in here all lunch?" Freddy said changing the subject.

"Is all you think about food?" Summer asked irritated.

"Well, that and Katers." He grinned at Summer

"Aww thanks Freddy." Katie entwined her fingers with Freddy's.

**Ooo**

They took their food outside and sat on the grass, they found it more comfortable this way.

"…Oh my god and there was that time when you thought Miss Maple was hitting on you, that was a classic moment."

"Oh god yeah I remember that, ha, the look on your face Freddy, that was priceless."

"Having fun?" A high-pitched squeaky voice called from nearby.

All four heads turned to see who it was. It was no surprise for them to see Stella and Miranda stood not far from them, with a group of giggling girls and some lads lurking behind, who obviously thought they were hard.

"Freddy.." Katie anxiously touched Freddy's arm.

"It's alright, I'll handle this." Freddy replied. He stood up and walked over to the group.

"What do you want?" Freddy asked aggressively

"Well if you must know…" Stella replied eyeing up Freddy and flicking her hair.

"Freddy you're what we want." Miranda stated

Freddy looked at them both with disbelief and then burst out laughing.

"What is so funny!" Miranda looked puzzled.

"You two!" Freddy laughed again.

"Glad we amuse you!" Stella grinned at Miranda.

"Oh, you amuse me alright, the thing I don't quite get though, is the part where you beat up my best mate, who is now my girlfriend to try and 'win me over', did you just expect me to go against my mates and go off with you too sluts!"

"Well…why not?" Stella asked, obviously confused by Freddy's reaction.

"Because, 1) You two are the biggest sluts in the school, 2) I happen to like my mates, 3) I really like Katie, enough that we're together and 4) I have never liked you, I never will and NOTHING you two do will break me and Katie up!"

"But Freddy, what about us? We know you think we're hot!" Miranda stroked Stella's cheek as she said this.

"I don't think you're hot! Katie's the only girl for me, that's final!" Freddy turned on his heel and walked back to Katie, Summer and Zack, leaving the two girls standing stock still, mouths open.

"I'm the only one for you." Katie looked up at freddy.

Freddy sat down next to her and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Course you are." He replied with a whisper before pulling her into a deep kiss.

**End of chapter: Hope you guy's liked it, this story is nearly done so either the next chapter or the one after will be the last. Anyway please review. xxx**


	7. I hope it never ends

Hey guys…this is the last chapter of Endangered love. So please R&R, I'd really like to know your thoughts on the whole story as well as just this chapter…thanks for reading. Xxx

**I hope it never ends**

The next few weeks went by pretty quickly. Stella and Miranda got suspended for three weeks and they seemed to have got the message about Freddy. There was peace at last for the four of them.

It was Saturday afternoon and the four of them were sitting in the park close by to where Dewy lived, they had band practice that afternoon.

"This has been a hell of a year, don't yah think?" Summer said suddenly, fiddling with a bracelet on Zacks wrist.

"Yeah spose it has." Katie replied yawning.

"Hey Tink, what times band practice?" Zack asked.

"Oh geez Zack, I forgot. Oh my god, we're late!" Summer said leaping up and looking in the direction of Dewy's apartment before rushing towards it.

They could hear the faint sounds of Tomika, Alicia and Marta warming up their voices, and the occasional chord from a keyboard. The others leapt up and ran towards the apartment, Summer was already through the downstairs door.

Summer burst through the door already apologising for being late. The others came in behind her, slightly out of breath.

"Woah, slow down there Tink, it's alright, you can be late once in a while yah know, it's not a crime." Dewy stated, talking over Summer.

"Now get your butt over there, and you three, to your positions!" Dewy carried on, pointing to individuals.

They all obeyed without question.

"Lets start with the original stuff and we'll talk extras later." Dewy said to the band.

They played through most of their original material before stopping for a break.

"Ten minutes you guys!" Summer called out.

"Hey what you got there?" Asked a voice behind Katie.

"She spun round to find the source.

Zack.

"Oh just this, um…it's a…a song." She stuttered, going slightly pink.

"Oh cool, you write it?" Zack asked enthusiastically.

"Um…yeah, hey you couldn't do like, the chords for it could you? I just wanna see if it fits." Katie questioned.

"Sure, you written them out?" He reached for the sheet.

"Yeah above each verse, you can have that actually, I've got another." She handed him the sheet and unfolded the other from her pocket.

Zack played the chords a few times over before they flowed almost perfectly, as if he'd played the song a million times before.

"You're a genius Zack, you really are." Katie grinned.

"I just need to see Alicia." Katie excused herself and went through to the sitting room area where Alicia was talking to Tomika.

"Hey, Alicia, can I borrow you a minute?"

"Sure"

Katie made her way back into the other room, Alicia followed her through to where Zack was strumming the chords, she walked towards Katie.

"What can I do girl?" Alicia asked.

"Could you like, would you mind learning this song I wrote? I kinda saw you singing it, more than anyone else, it's a slower one, so, I thought your voice would be nice with it." Katie stated untangling a wire.

"Ooo sure, love to." Alicia took the microphone and song sheet.

"How's it go?" She asked

"Er, kinda like, mm mmm mm mmm" Katie hummed out the tune.

"Oh, so like…mmm..mm.mm.mmm.mm.mm?"

"No, it's more like…look," Katie took the sheet and the mic off Alicia, "Why don't I just sing it, then you can tell me what you think, and if you like it…?"

Alicia nodded and went to sit down facing Katie and Zack.

"You ready Zack?" Katie looked to her right, where Zack was situated, guitar in hand.

"Yup!" He strummed the intro and Katie began to sing.

Everyone went silent, they'd never heard this voice before. They wandered into the practice room where they found Katie and Zack. Katie's voice floated through the rooms of the apartment, everything else silent apart from herself and Zack. It was like another world to her, Katie lost herself in the words and depth of the song. It was a perfect moment, a perfect performance.

"…….and I just hope it never ends." Katie sang the last line of the song. She was unaware that the rest of the band were stood in the doorway, openmouthed. Her eyes had been closed through most of the song, this song meant a lot to her. She opened her eyes as she sang the last line, then folded up the paper, and looked to Alicia for her verdict.

"Damn that girl can sing!" Tomika said suddenly from the doorway. Katie's head turned so quickly, she nearly cricked her neck. She saw the rest of the band standing in the doorway. Turning slightly pink she looked at the floor.

"You **were** amazing Katie!" Zack stated from behind her.

"Thanks Zack." She gave him a small smile. The rest of the band had moved into the room now, talking about the song and the voice that went with it. Katie put down the mic and turned to face the rest of the room. Freddy had made his way over towards her.

"I never knew you could sing like that!" Freddy grinned

Katie made an odd movement somewhere between a shrug and a nod, which Freddy took as meaning 'oh…well…yah know, nothing special.'

"It won't either." Freddy continued

"It won't what?" Katie questioned

"It won't ever end…I won't let it."

He took her hands in his.

"Me neither." She replied before leaning in and kissing him softly. It was the kind of kiss that felt like time was standing still, that nothing would let it end.

"This would be the part where we'd walk off into the sunset together." Katie smiled.

"Well, we've missed the sun, how about, we walk off into the starry night?"

"That'll do for me." Katie replied.

Freddy lead the way out of the apartment and into the night, they went unnoticed, and they really did walk off into the starry night, just not forever. They'd be back….eventually. Probably only after a few minutes, it was Freddy after all.

**End Story!**

**Well that was Endangered love, I hope you enjoyed reading it! I really enjoyed writing it. Please give me your views on the whole story and this chapter. Thanks so much for reading. I might be doing a HP fic soon, so watch out for that! Thanks again! xxx**


End file.
